


Release

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Non-Graphic Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John contemplates life, and love, after detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Okay, so he's a loser. He knows this. He gets told all the time by his own father. (Personally he doesn't really think that should count since his dad is loser personified. But hey, what does he know?) Kids at his high school. The guys at the police station. So, yeah, he gets it. He's a l-o-s-e-r.

 

Only, after that Saturday detention when his world rocked a little too much to the left and he'd met the best friends he'll ever have, he kinda stopped being a loser. It doesn't make much sense really, especially coming from him, but for once in his short, miserable life he was more than that rotten Bender bastard. He was John. Not like that was an amazing thing. But with Andy looking at him like he is, his light brown eyes all large and hungry and real, he thinks maybe he might be better than everything he's been so far.

 

"Damn it, John! Are you seriously gonna leave me hanging like this? Come back to me and do something!" Andy growls, glaring up into eyes so dark they've turned black, his sweatshirt pushed up to his armpits and his pants hanging off one ankle.

 

"What makes you think you deserve it, Mr. Clark?" John focuses on the moment. On Andy under him on the Clarks' sofa, his limbs wantonly splayed.

 

He can't even explain to himself, let alone anyone else, why he and Andy ended up like this. To say it just happened is more truth than a lie, but it's also less than the whole story. After graduation (and, yeah, he graduated, no thanks to Brian's severely under-appreciated tutoring) there wasn't much to do but roam around town stealing people's mail. Then suddenly he ran into Andy at the garage on 3rd Street a few months later. Next thing he knows, Big Tony, the owner, offers him a job working on the cars rolling in, and Andy, being Andy, takes him to a wrestling match at his college in celebration.

 

Despite what Allison says it was NOT their first date. Guys don't date other guys. Hell, guys like Andy would never in a million years, no matter how many alternate universes, date guys like him. At least, that's what he thought. Until Andy invited him to watch his own match the next month. It wasn't the uniform either. It helped, sure, but to be honest he kept meeting up with him, kept seeing him, because of the way Andy had looked for him before the match, had smiled big enough to blind him when he saw that John saw he'd won. He'd been happy, and for some ungodly reason, he'd wanted him to be a part of that...

 

"I deserve everything you got, Bender. Now shut up and fucking DO SOMETHING!"

 

When Andy surges up and grabs at his flannel shirt flaps he smirks cockily. He knows what's about to happen next and he can't wait. He'll never tell Andy, of course, but he loves when jock-boy kisses him. Andy has firm lips and you wouldn't think to look at him that he'd be a good kisser but, man, he's like the god of kissing or something because every time he does it John swears he can feel it shoot straight through to his dick. Even Claire has nothing on him and her lips were heaven on Earth when she wore that bubblegum lip gloss.

 

"Get outta your head, John."

 

What? Why aren't they kissing yet? Did he miss the kissing? No, he'd know, he'd KNOW if they were. "What?"

 

"You're all..." Andy waves his hand around John's head, "and you don't have to be. You know? Just..." He won't let him look away. John keeps trying to drop his gaze (Andy always has been able to see too much into him) and Andy keeps putting a finger under his chin to bring it back up. Things are getting way too intense. He starts to pull back, no longer in the mood, right as Andy softly says, "Just kiss me, okay?"

 

They've been not-dating for 4 months now. That's a month longer than he's ever dated any girl, including Claire. He has a rule all set up in his mind for this very reason. So he can steer clear of intimacy. It's just that it's Andy. The rule doesn't seem to apply when you're not-dating, you know? Guess it should've though, or else he wouldn't be in this situation. He wouldn't be laying on the guy, making out, wanting to be kissed until he can't feel his tongue anymore. He definitely wouldn't be wanting, no, needing him to reach inside and make him clean again, if he ever was at all.

 

"...Okay..." he sighs, giving in. He leans down, Andy's face growing soft around the edges the closer he gets. He closes his eyes, still seeing it. The first brush of lips on lips makes him whimper in the back of his throat. He's never been treated gently before by anyone.

 

"You're not as bad-ass as you think you are, Bender." Andy smiles a small, private smile when he opens his eyes again. He doesn't try to look away this time. He finally lets him see the rage, the fear and desire for more. "Show me what you really want."

 

Somehow it's all John needs to hear. He kisses him slowly, thoroughly, sweeping his mouth for that sweet toothpaste flavor that he always finds oddly sexy. He sinks down into his hard, muscled body and settles, content to feel his warmth, his strength. If he happens to go along when Andy rolls them so he's on top it's NOT because he wants to feel his weight anchoring him. Really.


End file.
